


Lonely Devil

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: F/M, Parody song, Wailing Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Surely, someday, Force will be able to tell Izmeron what's on his mind. A parody of Wailing Vampire by Yasuhiro.





	

Suddenly gathering my strength,  
I popped out of the Darkness of Hell  
I don’t really care about the Netherian,  
I’m just a convict running from Heaven  
At the quiet crossroad,  
I hear your voice echoing on the wind  
The streetlights begin to sway  
The streets are a blur as I run past,  
Searching for the one who holds my heart  
When I find you, it’ll feel like fireworks are brightening up the night sky

“Are you sure you really love me?”  
Don’t say such cold things  
Someday, surely someday,  
I’ll be able to tell you  
“Of course I love you.”  
Until then, I’ll search for, search for

Since you enjoy pulling pranks,  
You fled into the dark night  
Angels can never be like Humans  
At least, that’s what I once believed  
My memories of the past come rushing back  
I see a face that’s a lot like his on the street  
Running from the new Angels,  
I continue to search for you

“Aren’t you just a monster?”  
That’s what you wrote  
Since I didn’t know where you were,  
I couldn’t send you a letter that said  
“Even if I am, I still love you.”  
I’m sure you’re laughing as I search for, search for

How long have I been on the road?  
Aren’t you tired of this game yet?  
Yet another dawn’s breaking

“Are you sure you really love me?”  
Don’t say such cold things  
Someday, surely someday  
I’ll be able to tell you  
“I’ll love you until the day I die.”  
I’m a lonely Devil


End file.
